Deathknell
thumb|Deathknell Deathknell is a small Forsaken village nestled in a well-guarded valley just north of Silverpine Forest in the Tirisfal Glades, which serves as the starting area for the Forsaken. One of their greatest struggles for the citizens of Deathknell is obtaining the natural resources they need to survive, particularly gold. The goldmine to the northwest has been overrun by spiders, and the people of Deathknell frequently attempt to clear it out so that they may begin mining its precious metals. In the meantime, they do what they must to survive in the face of the Scourge and the Scarlet Crusade. Lore-wise, Deathknell is unique among Forsaken sites due to its name. While other communities inhabited by the rebel undead of the Banshee Queen retained their names from their days as centers of human civilization, Deathknell was obviously renamed to its current appellation for reasons unknown. The valley itself is guarded by a number of Deathguard Elites. The church of Deathknell is one of the main bases of the cult of the Forgotten Shadow. Enemies of Deathknell Scourge The primary threat to the town of Deathknell are the Scourge or, as the citizens of Deathknell refer to them, the "Mindless Ones". The northern part of the village has been overrun by Scourge, and the Forsaken have entrenched themselves in the south as best they can, frequently sending out assault parties to drive the Scourge back and search for equipment in the abandoned town. Scarlet Crusade A detachment of the Scarlet Crusade has set up camp southeast of the village and stages frequent attacks against the citizens of Deathknell as well as against the Scourge. Vital information often passes between this encampment and the Scarlet Monastery far to the east. Defenders of Deathknell * Executor Arren - commander of the armed forces in Deathknell, serves under Executor Zygand in Brill * Deathguard Saltain * Deathguard Oliver * Deathguard Phillip * Deathguard Randolph * Deathguard Bartrand Citizens of Deathknell * Shadow Priest Sarvis - Administrator of Deathknell, located in the back of the church * Novice Elreth - assistant to Sarvis * Maximillion - Warlock trainer * Venya Marthand - Warlock * Kayla Smithe - Demon trainer * Dark Cleric Duesten - Priest trainer * Isabella - Mage trainer * David Trias - Rogue trainer * Dannal Stern - Warrior trainer * Blacksmith Rand - Apprentice Armorer * Harold Raims - Apprentice Weaponsmith * Undertaker Mordo - caretaker of the crypt of Deathknell * Joshua Kien - General Supplies merchant * Archibald Kava - Cloth and Leather armor merchant * Caretaker Caice * Marquell Ebonwood * Claire Willower * Calvin Montague Quests * - Speak with Shadow Priest Sarvis. * - Bring the Deathknell Gift Voucher to Claire Willower in Deathknell. Only available if you purchased the World of Warcraft Collector's Edition * - Kill 8 Mindless Zombies and 8 Wretched Zombies. ** - Kill 12 Rattlecage Skeletons. * - Collect 6 Scavenger Paws and 6 Duskbat Wings. * - Collect 6 pieces of Scavenged Goods. * - Kill 10 Young Night Web Spiders and 8 Night Web Spiders. ** - Collect 12 Scarlet Armbands from Scarlet Converts and Scarlet Initiates. *** - Kill Meven Korgal, the messenger, at the Crusader camp. **** - Deliver the Scarlet Crusade Documents to Executor Zygand in Brill. * - Bring Samuel Fipps' Remains to Marla's Grave. * - Deliver the Nondescript Letter to Innkeeper Renee in Tirisfal Glades. ** - Defeat Calvin Montague in Deathknell. Category:Starting areas Category:Horde Towns Category:Forsaken territories